


And We're The Law Grumps!

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Carisi introduces Barba to the world of Let's Players and he's unsure whether he likes the concept or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We're The Law Grumps!

" _Come on Rafi. You have to watch it. You promised_ ," Sonny begs, giving his signature pout that made it rather hard for Rafael to say “no” to. " _I had to watch that Mozart opera thing last weekend, so you have to see this_."

" _Ok, I did but don't diss Mozart. It’s not a thing. The Magic Flute is a masterpiece_ ," Rafael crosses his arms as Sonny tugs his shirt and drags him to his computer which was normally reserved for research in casefiles and emails. He had no idea what he was in for.

Sonny gets a dining room chair and places it next to the computer chair, which he jumps into and starts typing. " _I promise you, you're gonna love these guys._ " He adjusts the volume to the speakers. " _Or I hope you will_ ," he smiles a little nervously.

" _We'll see,_ " Rafael shakes his head.

Suddenly this theme comes out of the speakers, " _HEY! I'M GRUMP! I'M NOT SO GRUMP AND WE'RE THE GAME GRUMPS!_ " making Rafael nearly jump out of his seat. He remembers Sonny talking about these guys occasionally, but he never really paid attention. Mostly due to dealing with multiple cases and attending meetings and having to schmooze important players in the judicial world. Here he was getting schooled on this world of "Let's Players" and they were playing Super Mario Maker. He knew who and what Mario was, at least, so he wasn’t completely lost in this bizarre world on YouTube. In his mind, his initial reaction was " _This is stupid. Who would waste their time watching a video of a couple of men play video games? What's the point?_ " Especially when he and Sonny, well, mostly Sonny, played Super Mario Cart and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. At least, according to the timestamp, this episode was under 12 minutes. If he admitted his first thoughts, he knew it would hurt Sonny's feelings and he simply couldn’t do that.  He kept quiet as Sonny was laughing at the two men making fun of the music of the game.

" _Oh! Forgot to tell you, their names are Danny and Arin_ ," Sonny turns to him before returning his attention back to the computer screen.

" _Noted_ ," Rafael nodded as he tried to understand this Let's Play concept. It still seemed very silly to him. Then he slowly finds himself chuckling quietly about a random historical reference Arin tells about Rasputin having a "huge dick". As the episode progresses, he found himself laughing more and more.  And who is this Ross and why do they seemed to hate him so much went through his mind.

When it finishes it, he completely changes his mind about them. He found Danny and Arin endearing and their conversations quite entertaining and engaging, albeit their humour was a bit dirty. No wonder Sonny loves the Game Grumps.

Sonny turns to him, " _So what did ya think?_ "

" _I thought they were good_." He gets up from his seat to grab a cup of coffee.

" _I told you!_ " Sonny was completely gloating about this to the point he couldn't contain his smile as he follows him to the kitchen. When he reaches Rafael he wraps his arms around his middle as he pours himself a cup, giving him a gentle kiss.

“ _Careful_ ,” Rafael laughs. Truthfully, he wanted to watch more, but he didn't want to seem desperate. Plus, it was nice getting rewarded for liking something that Sonny truly adored. An idea popped into his head: What if watching these episodes turned into almost like a movie date night thing?

As soon as Rafael finishes his coffee, he asks what he was thinking and Sonny nearly jumps for joy but manages to contain himself. “ _Yes! That’s an awesome idea, Raf. Let’s start tomorrow!_ ” He grins mischievously as he drags Rafael to his bedroom. He was definitely getting rewarded more tonight.

And so began their Game Grumps date nights.

**Author's Note:**

> The title totally gives it away


End file.
